


Taking a break

by Nilysil



Series: Lucifer and Xev [11]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Intimate partners, M/M, Mawframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: After an exhausting mission, they're ready to spend some time together alone.





	Taking a break

Xev rings their contact as he crosses their quarters, yanking a rolling chair behind him as the ship’s systems surge to life. Behind him he can hear his partner drop their armaments, and the sound of shifting sheets with a loud exhausted sigh. The engine rumbles beneath them as Xev looks back over his shoulder to where Lucifer had dropped backwards onto the bed, and he clicks on a small display screen on a cluttered desk. A small jerk stills him as their ship pushes away from the volatile grineer asteroid, retreating into the darkness of space.

The prime pulls the chair behind him and falls back onto it as the coms unit searches for the contractor, half turning himself to check on the Chroma once more. Lucifer was lying back over their immense bed, bathed in brilliant golds of a false setting sun from the wall-spanning display screen. He watches the chroma’s steady breathing, over the speckled spots of spilt blood decorating along the feathered arms cradling behind the halo horns. Xev keeps himself only mildly concerned, fingering along his own minor scrapes barely staining his skin with ichor black.

The coms system chirps as it contacts the contractor, blipping a tag name over the small display oscilloscope. Nothing comes over for a minute, besides the rustling of papers and barely audible conversation as someone is ushered out of a sealed room. Xev kicks up his legs onto the desk, pushing partly stacked containers to the side with his feet, impatiently waiting for the stock broker to finish up whatever meeting he was in the middle of. The prime looks over to his chroma partner, “how you holding up?”

Lucifer grumbles from where he’s laid out against the bed, feathered tail twitching as he grumbles about the mission. “This better pay well, fucking bombards.”

“Yeah,” Xev grumbles, half canting his sights back to the display screen. There’s another ruffling on the other end of the line, and then silence. A sigh on the other end of the line.

“Hello?” A shaky voice comes over. “Who is this, how did you get this number?”

“Orokin Lambast.” The research was successfully sabotaged,” Xev leans up against the desk, claws tapping beneath the desk.

“Oh! Tenno, I’m glad… The money should be wired to you shortly.”

“Is it the 300 thousand credits like we had agreed upon? Given that it was such a high stakes, heavily secured region of the Grineer battalions. Without a void cloak, it would near impossible for your military to produce the same results.” Xev leans against the desk, cheek on fist as he watches the screen. It’s the same song and dance he’s played up before, to get paid more than the initial offer from a contractor – him and Lucifer sick of the underselling.

“I’m checking the contract now and it says 200 thousand credits was the planned payment for the deal.”

Xev sighs, “if you look further down, you agreed to a flexible 50% increase depending on the severity of the mission. And quite frankly, I didn’t think a single unit of your corpus armaments could take five ogris projectiles directly to the face like my partner has. Instead of a projected half hour, due to the faulty map that your contact had sent, it took us longer to find the target and eliminate it.” The prime leans back against the chair. “It’s only fair for the price to be increased.”

“Right…” then silence as the contractor taps away at a screen, mumbling under his breath as though Xev could not hear. The prime doesn’t say anything, listening into the corpus’ quiet complaints. “The correct amount should be with you shortly. A pleasure doing business with you.”

“Indeed. Please refer to the guidelines prior to the next contract. We’ll be on break for a short duration, and will be unable to be contacted.” The oscilloscope reads out the closing of the connection, speakers and microphone going from green to grey. Once more, Xev sighs. “Well, that’s that,” he grumbles, lying back against the swiveling chair.

“What’s the take? I wasn’t listening,” Lucifer grumbles from their bed, too exhausted to get up from the comfortable sheets at his back.

Xev taps at the screen, ringing up their accumulated balance. “300 thousand credits, for that shit show of a sabotage. Better than the original 200 thousand credits.” He turns the screen off, kicking the chair back towards their bed where it collides with the metal makeshift frame. A hushed ‘shit’ surges from Xev before the chair finally comes to a stop, scooting himself from the cushion to the sheets beside his partner. At first, the prime only sits thigh to thigh with the ice chroma, leaning back on his arms as he stares at the dimming lights above them.

Lucifer wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back onto the bed. “So, what’s the plan now, sunshine?” he rumbles, nuzzling against the prime’s helm. “Going to spend time repairing everything for the whole duration like last time?” He’s teasing, claws holding against a burning hot vent at Xev’s side.

The prime relishes in the chroma’s chill, fingers stroking over the chroma’s claws at his breathing side. “We got enough time to make a detour to Earth, to visit a little place called Cetus for a bit. Never specified how long the break would be.” He states with a grin, turning over towards the Chroma and leaning on his arm. Barely looking down over his large boyfriend. “We got plenty of time to catch up.”

The chroma snorts, guiding the prime to straddle him. “Good,” he rumbles, pressing his plated maw against Xev’s golden crest.

“We can start catching up tomorrow, Luci,” Xev purrs, fingers drawing over white and turquoise feathers. He looks down from a partial lean, pressing his helm against the chroma’s, burrowing his face into brown feathers. “Let’s get some rest.”

On the wide display beside their bed reads the date and time, reading barely even noon by their current location in the solar system. Despite it, Lucifer pulls himself completely onto the bed, cupping the smaller prime against him as they lay side by side, Xev pulling loose covers over them both. On the prime’s sides the vents go quiet, sealing out the cold from his naturally warm internals. “Sleep tight, sunshine,” the chroma purrs against the prime’s forehead, resting his plate maw against a smile as Xev curls up against him, legs lying over the Chroma’s and pawing at a swaying tail.

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-


End file.
